


Righting Wrongs

by Shinigami24



Series: Mandos' Plan [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempted Murder, Baby Elves, Battle of Five Armies, Betrayal, Blood, Dwarves, Dwobbits, Elves, F/M, Fire, Flashbacks, Hobbits, Lemon, M/M, Meddling Valar, Minor Character Death, Orcs, Protective Gimli, Silmarils, dragon - Freeform, mentioned mpreg, traumatized Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The destruction of Middle Earth is imminent. In order to save what is left, the Valar call on people with a special set of skills to save them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the time travel fic I promised. I'm planning on covering the Lord of the Rings arc, but that won't be until part 2, and I'm not exactly sure how long that part will be. The plot bunnies are all over the place. So I decided to turn this into a series.

**Fourth Age Year 10**

A group gathered for a ritual in complete darkness. The mood was ominous. This was matter of uttermost importance. The leader lit candles as his men put their virgin in the circle. He was drugged so he wouldn't fight.

"We are here to resurrect our dead master." the leader began. Then the group began to chant loudly. One of them grabbed the virgin and slit his throat. A portal opened and a man came through, wrapped into chains. He wore all black and silver armor complete with a horned helmet. The man was Melkor commonly known as Morgoth Bauglir, the first Dark Lord of Middle Earth.

"Master, it is a honor." the leader knelt as some men rushed to undo the chains.

5 days later, Minas Tirith was burned to the ground by Morgoth and his army. Dragons and Balrogs flew over the burning kingdom, while orcs, werewolves, goblins and many different kinds of monsters wrecked havoc and sowed fear. Legolas and Gimli were killed while protecting Aragorn. Aragorn and his 8 years old son Eldarion was taken prisoner, but Arwen and their daughters escaped.

"Well, well, who we have here. Two descendants from the house of Fingolfin." Morgoth spoke coldly.

"Father, what is happening?" Eldarion asked. The young prince looked terrified as he was held by two menacing orcs.

"Don't touch him! I'll kill you!" Aragorn shouted as he struggled with his captors, trying to get to his son.

"Kill them both." Morgoth commanded. The orcs obeyed and killed the father and son pair. They would simply move onto the next kingdom. Middle Earth was being destroyed kingdom by kingdom.

* * *

 The Valar met to discuss the destruction of Middle Earth.

"We are here to discuss the status of Middle Earth." Manwe began. He was the lord of all realms.

"Aragorn and his heir were taken from us too soon. Before their destiny could be reached. We must avenge them." Vaire the Weaver seethed. She was in charge of the tapestry of life. She knew everyone's stories.

"How can we? Sauron had his return arranged in the event, his death came to pass." Mandos revealed. The valar was the keeper of the Dead.

"Sauron had a plan B?!" Varda, Lady of the Stars breathed into horror. The Valar began to discuss the situation into earnest.

"I have an idea that might please you all." Mandos suggested at last.

"What do you have in mind?" Manwe asked. Mandos began to explain his plan. The Valar then proceeded to call in certain persons.


	2. Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wakes up in a different time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay but writing it took longer than I expected. I had to be careful because I didn't want to spoil the plot. Let's just say that the plan Mandos has is too complicated to explain in one chapter. Think convoluted and you get the idea. The persons chosen have their own roles to play.  
> I always wanted to write a time travel fic. So I combined several ideas together and came up with this. Basically, I think some of my favorite characters got a raw deal in canon, so I fixed it here.

Bilbo woke up in his own bed in Bag End. He looked around and blinked in confusion. Why was he back here again? The confused hobbit got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, after he cleaned up, he looked up in the mirror only to nearly cry out in shock. Why was he 50 again?! The confused Bilbo returned to his bedroom only to find Frodo fast asleep. Bilbo did a double take when he saw the toddler. Bilbo was still trying to gauge his exact age, when the doorbell rang and woke Frodo from his sleep.

"Too loud," the young toddler grumbled. 

"Frodo, what do you remember?" Bilbo asked as he approached the bed.

"You reading me a bedtime story," the toddler said. A knock came and Bilbo went to answer it. His eyes went wide when he saw Fingon and Maedhros. The elves were younger than when he'd last seen them.

"Who are you?" Frodo ran through the house.(1)

"What is happening?" Bilbo asked when he saw the young elf clinging to the pair's hands.

"This is our son Ereninion. In the bard tales, he is known as Gil-Galad." Maedhros responded. The young boy had dark hair and grey eyes. Frodo grabbed Ereninion and started leading the other boy to his playroom. Bilbo made tea for his guests. Then they sat down to have a more thorough discussion. While the adults were talking, memories came flooding back.

_Bilbo was surprised when he found himself elsewhere and being called in a meeting with Yavanna the Green Lady. Mandos and two elves were there._

_"I am Mandos. This is Yavanna and Bilbo." Mandos began._

_"Why was this meeting called?" Maedhros asked._

_"We called this meeting because Middle Earth is now in ruins." Mandos explained._

_"Wait, I thought Sauron was destroyed?" Bilbo said in puzzlement._

_"He had his plan B ready." Yavanna responded._

_"He brought back an old enemy. You might be familiar with him, your fathers died fighting him. He now has control of Middle Earth." Mandos elaborated. Fingon and Maedhros were now looking sick. They'd hoped that **he** was gone for good. So much for that hope. _

_"You will be getting missions in order to save your home. Think of this opportunity as a second chance." Yavanna added. Then the Valar began chanting and they blacked out..._

"I think this is our mission. We've been sent back to fix everything." Fingon theorized.

"Were we the only ones sent back?" Bilbo wanted to know.

"That's a good question." Maedhros mused.

* * *

 Bilbo and the elves were getting the house ready for guests. After checking the date, Bilbo realized when and where they were currently at. All of sudden the door bell rang, Bilbo went to answer it. It was Dwalin and Balin. Minutes later, Fili and Kili arrived with two additions.

"They insisted on coming." Fili explained after he and Kili finished greeting their former teachers. The new additions was a pair of a young dwarf preteen with brown hair. His companion was a preteen aged elf. The group was shocked.

"What are you doing out alone, Celebrimbor?" Maedhros asked as he stared at his nephew.

"Narvi and I have a mission." Celebrimbor mumbled staring at the ground. His shoulders were hunched and he was blushing.

"We will talk after dinner." Maedhros warned. Celebrimbor groaned. He was not looking forward to that talk.

"You wasn't kidding when you said your family was protective." Narvi commented.

"My dad is far worse." Celebrimbor replied glumly. The rest of the company arrived soon after with an extra guest. Bilbo and the rest of the group were shocked to see the newcomer.

"Gimli?!" Fili and Kili exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Dwalin demanded.

"It's too late to send him home. And I wasn't going to leave him alone." Gloin responded.

"Well, this is a surprise." Gandalf spoke. Then everyone sat down to dinner. The main course was beef stew.

* * *

 The company gathered in the parlor. Some helped Bilbo clean up.

"Do you have another room for a family conservation?" Maedhros asked his host.

"Yes. Use the study." Bilbo responded. So the preteens were led to the study. When everyone were safely in the study, Fingon and Maedhros began their questioning.

"First of all, how are you two preteens?" Maedhros asked.

"The Valar thought Celebrimbor deserved a better life this time around. I'm just along for the ride." Narvi replied. Maedhros and Fingon were relieved but also saddened. So Fingon decided to change the subject topic.

"Do you have any idea who else was sent back?" Fingon asked.

"Not really." Narvi admitted.

"Until we figure this out, you will need a guardian." Maedhros stated.

"Why?!" Celebrimbor protested. He was of age, so he didn't need a guardian damn it!

"You're physically underage. Your father would haunt us if anything happened to you." Fingon pointed out. Celebrimbor subsided, grumbling.

"I'll go to Thorin about Narvi." Maedhros added.

"No!" Narvi moaned. In the end, Fingon took Narvi to Thorin. He returned to the study, minutes later with Ereninion. The family sat down to some bonding. They had their second chance and they would make sure that their lives went differently this time around.

* * *

 Fili and Kili snuck away from the crowd. They hid in another room.

"Where did these new people come from?" Kili asked his older brother.

"What I really want to know is how did Gimli get away from his mom to join us? I know that Asta was watching him closely." Fili stated.

"You got me." Kili admitted.

"Aha! I remember who Maedhros, Fingon, Narvi, and Celebrimbor are! They are famous warriors. Well, and Narvi and Celebrimbor also are smiths." Fili announced as he snapped his fingers.

"Really?! That's so cool. Anyway, we must have time-traveled. I remember...dying and a meeting?" Kili mused.

"I do, too." Fili responded.

"Then we have a mission to complete." Kili finished. The brothers looked at each other. A moment later, they peeked out the door and looked around. Seeing no one, they stepped out and went to join the others.

* * *

 Thorin and Bilbo met after everyone got settled into bed.

"It's me, Bilbo!" he revealed to Thorin.

"Bilbo? Is that really you?" Thorin asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Bilbo flung his arms around his dwarf lover. Thorin kissed his hobbit lover. Bilbo felt the love poured into it. After a few minutes, the lovers parted for air. Bilbo then made a confession.

"Thorin, we have a son. His name is Frodo, and he's a toddler for some odd reason." he admitted.

"A son? We have a child. That is amazing, Bilbo! I can't wait to see him." Thorin was thrilled, yet also worried. A dangerous journey was no place for a child. Oh well, he would think of something. Right now, he had some catching up to do. Thorin went back to kissing his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Frodo won't have any memories beyond his current age, same applies to the rest of the other children. Meaning that Ereninion also won't remember being GilGalad.


	3. Settling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company begins their journey/mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, sorry if it is kinda short, the next chapter should make up for it.

The group was getting ready to depart. They were packing their stuff. Ori was going through everyone's checklist. Bilbo'd gotten a caretaker and was posting a sign.

"Resident away. Leave mail and gifts with the caretaker." Celebrimbor read out loud.

"Who did you hire?" Fingon asked.

"I called Hamfast Gamgee." Bilbo answered. Then the company set out on their journey.

* * *

After a long journey, the company stopped for the night. Bombur started dinner. Bilbo helped with getting the ingredients ready. In the meantime, Fili and Kili started telling Frodo and Ereninion stories. The kids were scared by tales of orcs.

"Stop it! They don't need nightmares," Gimli chastised.

"I think it's too late," the extremely livid Bilbo glared at the boys, as he tapped his feet. Maedhros immediately dragged the duo away for a stern lecture. While Fingon and Thorin hugged the frightened boys.

"Morgoth created the orcs." Celebrimbor informed Balin and Ori.

"We'll deal with them when the time come." Fingon spoke grimly.

* * *

The orcs met at their hideout.

"I want the line of Durin wiped out!" Azog ranted. The albino orc held a grudge against Thorin. The orcs cowered away from their livid leader. Then Azog named a bounty. The bounty was a thousand gold coins.

"I know where they are. Let's collect the bounty ourselves." an orc suggested. The other orcs nodded.

* * *

The company got together to decide where to go next.

"We should go to Rivendell." Gandalf suggested.

"No way. We are not going!" Dwalin protested. Several company members echoed their vehement agreement. Bilbo and the elves overruled the dwarves.

"Elrond is the lord of Rivendell." Bilbo explained to the elves.

"We are going to Rivendell and that's final." Maedhros announced as he put his feet down. The dwarves glared but accepted their fate.

* * *

 "Celebrimbor, will you please watch Ereninion while Maedhros and I go and do some...errands?" Fingon asked.

"Sure and thanks a lot for scarring me for life." Celebrimbor grimaced. There were some things that he definitely didn't need to know about his family. Their love life being one of them. The preteen went off to play with his young cousin. While Fingon promptly dragged his husband away. Once they were alone, Fingon kissed Maedhros. The redhead smiled at his soul-mate.

"I'm so happy that we're together again." Maedhros responded smiling.

"I'll make sure we stay together forever." Fingon promised as he hugged his love. Maedhros held him close and kissed him. A smile broke out over Fingon's face.


	4. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company makes their first stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. This is the last chapter for now. BHA will be updated next.

When they arrived at Rivendell, the company met with unpleasant guests. The dwarves and elves began to fight their orc attackers while other members looked for an escape route. The orcs were relentless, if they weren't attacking the company, they were trying to get in the city. Then the twins Elladan and Elrohrir turned up with some friends. The newcomers took on the orcs while the company ran into Rivendell. The orcs were driven off.

* * *

Inside, they met with Elrond. The elven lord had guests.

"What are they doing here?" Kili whispered in shock. Fili shrugged.

"How are you doing?" Maglor smiled at his stunned brother. Fingon was just as shocked to see his younger brother and sister-in-law. The others left the family to catch up. The family exchanged hugs.

"Celebrimbor? How are you so young? I know you were older when you died." Maglor said in surprise.

"We were sent back. That's why I'm young." Celebrimbor deflected. After they finished their reunion, the adults got down to business while Celebrimbor escaped with his baby cousin.

"We are being sent on a mission." Turgon began.

"Yavanna and Aule wants a matter to be dealt with. So they are sending us on a mission to track down a possible Silmaril." Maglor revealed. Everyone groaned.

"I don't want to deal with the Silmarils. They and the Oath destroyed me the first time. It tore our family apart." Maedhros said at once. He was SO done with the whole Silmaril mess.

"Never again." Fingon added. He was clearly not happy in the slightest.

"It's not worth it." Turgon agreed. Too many people had died because of the cursed gems, his best friend being one.

"This mission has been put off long enough. The name of the 'Silmaril' is the Arkenstone. They want us to check it out and see if it is really a Silmaril. If it turns out to be one, we have the decision of destroying it or turning it over to the Valar." Maglor revealed. Maedhros and Fingon looked at each other. This wasn't good. (1)

* * *

The elves and the company sat down to dinner. The feast was heavy with meats and fruits. Vegetables were scare compared to other dishes.

"We thought you only ate greens." Fili mentioned. Fingon chuckled at the boys.

"I hope you never meet my other siblings." Maedhros winced. He really didn't want to imagine the potential chaos they would cause if the twins and Fili and Kili ever met up! Celegorm would just encourage them!

"Why not?" Dwalin wanted to know.

"Troublesome siblings are the worst. Sometimes you get blamed for the things they do." Dori replied.

"I know your pain." Thorin sympathized.

"Hey!" Nori glared at his brother. Several company members chuckled while others nodded in agreement at their shared pain of being older siblings.

* * *

 Lindir gave Bilbo and Ori a tour. They were taken around the bedrooms and special areas.

"It's a pleasure to have you here." Lindir said.

"Thank you for housing us temporarily." Bilbo responded. As they toured the palace, Ori and Lindir talked and became close. Then they decided to go to the library when Bilbo split off and went to find Thorin.

"I'll show you our book collection." Lindir promised.

* * *

 Gimli was hiding. He didn't want to get hounded by everyone. So he wandered the castle, then decided that he would be staying in the library until bedtime. So he ducked in the library and found a seat. Since the library was nearly deserted, the dwarf was left to his own thoughts.

_Gimli accompanied Gloin to a council meeting. Then Gloin saw Bilbo and waved at him. A younger dark-haired hobbit was seated next to him._

_"It's good to see you again. This is Gimli." Gloin introduced._

_"This is my son, Frodo." Bilbo responded smiling._

_"He looks like Thorin and Kili." Gimli mentioned._

_"That's because Thorin is his father. Frodo's also much older than he looks in hobbit years." Bilbo spoke sadly._

_"I'm 60." Frodo replied._

_"Frodo is still underage then, dwarrows come of age at 70. Gimli was 62, back then. Thorin put his feet down and refused to allow any underage dwarrows go on the journey." Gloin explained._

_A hour later, the council meeting was in chaos. An heated argument had broken out when they discussed on what to do with the ring. Some like Elrond was all for taking the ring to Mordor. While others like Boromir wanted to use it for 'good'. Frodo took matters in his own hands._

_"I will take it to Mordor!" he announced. Shocked silence fell._

_"I will go with Frodo!" Gimli was instantly on his feet. There was no way he was letting his underage cousin out of his sight! Fili and Kili would find a way to come back to haunt him if anything happened to their cousin! The redhead then looked at Frodo. He was extremely worried, his younger cousin was still innocent in many ways. He reminded him of Ori before he had went to Erebor. In the end, the fellowship was formed and the meeting ended._

Gimli came out of his memories. He remembered the Fellowship traveling, until they were shattered by Boromir's descent into madness. Pippin and Merry had been kidnapped, prompting them to go their separate ways. His baby cousin had left for Mordor. Thank Mahal, Samwise had refused to let Frodo go off on his own! He remembered the war against Sauron and Aragorn being crowned as King. He remembered 12 years of peace before the darkness returned. He remembered dying before being sent back in time. Then he realized something odd.

"Wait, why is Frodo so young now?" Gimli asked out loud. He needed to get some answers. But he also needed to do this carefully, he didn't want his father and Thorin to find out the truth yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, I went there! Come on-Thor started going gold mad after the Arkenstone was dug up. The gem was found deep into the earth. Coincidence? I think not. Morgoth-the first Dark Lord held the Silmarils for some time, long enough to have corrupted the gems.  
> Plus Thor held a Ring of Power, it is canon that Sauron created the rings as a way to control all species. The rings caused the dwarves to become greedy and want more gold regardless their hoard.  
> I know the Silmaril was thrown in a volcano, but it was in the First Age. This is the Third Age, geography proves that land changes over time. So it is possible for the Arkenstone to be a Silmaril.


	5. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company walks in on something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted sometimes tmw.

"We should go skinny dipping in the fountain." Fili suggested to his fellow friends. Nori, Dwalin, Bifur, and Bofur all thought it was a great idea. As word spread amongst the company, others began to join in. Celebrimbor, Narvi, Ereninion, and Frodo were in that group. They stripped and went about splashing in the fountain.

Meanwhile, Bilbo and some others were strolling through. They got a shock when they came upon the fountain. The kids were sliding around and splashing while the others played Marco Polo.

"Put some clothes on this instant!" Bilbo shouted.

"Oh, we are so dead," Celebrimbor groaned with Narvi nodded in agreement. The group got out and when they were dressed, they were promptly dragged off to see Thorin. In the end, they got community service, while the kids were supervised. The group split off to go to either the library, kitchen, and gardens.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Dori and Balin were spending some time together. They had gotten together to eat a snack. They were snacking on tea, apples, and cookies.

"Why were they in the fountain?" Dori asked his husband.

"Fili came up with it and Dwalin thought it would be a fine idea." Balin answered.

"And Nori would jump in anything, head first." Dori groaned. Balin kissed Dori and snickered. Their brothers were wild and could be a handful at times. They were relieved that Ori was more sensible than the other two.

* * *

 Dwalin and Nori checked around. Everyone was distracted, so they snuck away to the nearest bedroom. Upon inside, Dwalin and Nori began to kiss and undress each other. Nori made sure to lock the door. Dwalin laid down his husband. Unknown to everyone else, the pair had eloped in secret. Dwalin retrieved the oil jar from the bedroom table. He wet his fingers and pushed the middle finger in. He kissed Nori, making sure that he was comfortable.

"More, please." Nori breathed. Dwalin pushed another finger in. Nori bit out a moan and held on to Dwalin's shoulders tight.

"Okay, I'm ready," Nori informed his husband and One. Dwalin pulled his fingers out and held Nori's legs. He lined up and pushed in slowly. Dwalin went slow, kissing his husband's lips and neck. Nori usually liked it slow, but he was impatient now. They had a small window of time to do this, and he wanted to speed up.

"Speed up, please Dwalin." Nori whined. Dwalin nodded and began to move faster. He panted as Nori began to moan. A moment later, Nori tensed and orgasmed. Dwalin soon followed and relaxed against him. Nori pillowed himself on Dwalin's chest. The other dwarf kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

Meanwhile Lindir looked around and realized that a certain pair was missing.

"Where is Dwalin and Nori?" he asked. Several company members groaned as they also looked around. Where on earth were the tattooed dwarf and a certain thief?

"Let's go look for them." Narvi suggested.

"Check the bedroom down the hall." Fili suggested. They gave him a strange look, but they walked to said bedroom. The lock was faulty on the door, and it swung open. Nori and Dwalin jumped when the door hit the wall. They scrambled to cover up.

"Oh my god! I've been blinded!" Ori screamed in horror. All the hell broke loose as everyone began yelling. Dwalin and Nori were cowering as Dori yelled at them. The pair looked at each other. They needed to come clean.

* * *

 Leaders gathered in a meeting to discuss Thorin's map.

"Here is the map. It has many locations for us to go to." Thorin announced as he unrolled the map.

"What is that? It looks like moon runes." Bilbo said as he pointed to the lettering around the map.

"We've studied them." Fingon mentioned. The group began to read the map carefully.

* * *

 The White Council were gathering for a meeting. Saruman and Galadriel walked into the room.

"Saruman, it is a pleasure." Gandalf greeted the White wizard.

"Why has this meeting been called?" Saruman asked.

"Sauron has returned." Gandalf stated.

"That is not possible." Saruman promptly denied.

"Oh it is and it has happened." Gandalf was undaunted. The meeting would have went further if Lindir didn't all of sudden rush in the room.

"The company left!" he announced.

"What? When?" Elrond stood up in surprise. It was quite unlike his foster father and uncle to depart without saying goodbye.

Meanwhile, the company snuck out of Rivendell. They had been warned about Saruman so Thorin decided it was time to leave.

"What about Gandalf?" Ori asked worriedly.

"He knows where to find us," Bilbo reassured the worried scribe.

"He will catch up eventually." Thorin promised, then the group continued walking, not looking back.


	6. Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company stops at Moria and Gimli remembers something painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Ch 6 should be posted sometimes tmw.

The company traveled to Moria after swiftly leaving Rivendell. Thorin had come up with a suggestion that they try an alternate route.

"It's best if we go to Moria. They're bound to realize we're gone." Thorin suggested. So they traveled to their destination with little to no breaks. As they walked on, Ori had a burning question for Fili.

"Did you know that they were naked when you sent us to the room?" Ori gave his friend a accusing glare.

"No way! If I'd known we'd never have been two feet away from them!" Fili protested. Seeing his former training tutor and his husband naked was the last thing he wanted etched in his mind!

"I thought they hated each other." Bofur stated, sounding confused.

"I'm angry and disappointed that he didn't ask me for Nori's hand in marriage." Dori fumed.

"Dwalin, you should be ashamed. Now, Dori is all worked up." Balin chided.

"It's time for a subject change. You can discuss family matters later." Maedhros spoke up.

* * *

The company finally arrived at Moria. Moria was an underground city complete with tunnels, chambers, and mines. They got off their horses and tied them up. Spotting the gates, they entered and started walking inside on foot.

* * *

As the group traveled further, Gimli got lost in his mind. Painful memories flooded his mind and he remembered his last visit...

_Gimli had pleaded with Aragorn that they take the path leading to Moria. He remembered that his cousin Balin had a colony living at Moria. He wanted to introduce his baby cousin to their kin. So the group entered Moria and discovered a blood bath._

_"Oh my God! This...is horrific!" Legolas breathed. Everyone looked sick as they took in the gruesome scene. Corpses of dwarves laid into puddles or pools of their own blood. They had been brutally slain. Frodo had tears in his eyes. He ran towards Gandalf and cried into his robes._

_"Why are you crying?" Pippin asked._

_"Idiot! They are his relatives!" Merry glared at his cousin._

_"Eh?!" several Fellowship members exclaimed._

_"Frodo's my cousin and he's still underage. Thorin would have thrown a fit if Frodo even thought about going with the Fellowship." Gimli stated bluntly._

_"Wait, Frodo's underage?" Legolas was shocked._

_"Yes, dwarrows come of age at 70." Gimli explained._

_"As I was saying; we should look around." Aragorn stated as he quickly changed the subject. The fellowship started to look around. They found a tomb and opened the door. They discovered Ori's skeleton sitting by the door. It had a book in it's arms. A marble coffin sat in the middle of the room. They read the plague on the tomb._

_"Balin; Lord of Moria." Gandalf read. Gimli stared at the tomb feeling overwhelming sadness._

* * *

 The company stopped for the night. they set up camp. They went around their tasks. Bombur and Bilbo tried to make dinner. Thorin had set up a fire for them. Oin and Gloin were setting up tents. Celebrimbor was talking with Narvi and Gimli.

"My family was torn apart by death. Everyone I've loved are mostly gone." Celebrimbor was saying.

_Feanor's group was at the docks in Losgar. Maedhros and Feanor were arguing. They had differing opinions on Feanor's departure. Feanor wanted to leave Fingolfin and his group behind, while Maedhros disagreed._

_"Why can't we think of something else instead of abandoning them to certain death?!" Maedhros shouted. He cried out in shock as Feanor stuck the latter. He pulled a dagger from his robe and raised it, preparing to strike. Maglor and Celegorm ran in front of their brother and took up defensive positions. Curufin grabbed his furious father around the waist with help from Caranthir. In the meantime, Amras was looking around in worry, where had Amrod went off to?_

_"We agree with Maedhros. Plus this isn't what Grandfather would want." Maglor stated._

_"How could you try thinking of killing Maitimo? The valar wouldn't approve and you will get a horrible sentence."  Curufin tried to reason with their unhinged father. A follower saw the exchange and panicked. He lit a torch and started burning ships. As mayhem broke out, Amras ran around. He was searching for his twin when he heard shouting._

_"Help!" Amrod screamed. Amras then saw his twin trapped on a burning ship. The desperate redhead tried to save Amrod but didn't make it on time. As Amrod's screams died away, Amras lost his mind._

_"You're not my father! You are dead to me!" Amras screamed. As the young redhead wept, the group watched into mounting horror, A rift had been born._

"After that moment, my family never was the same. Where love once dwelt, there was only hate. Our flesh and blood hated us. It got worse after my uncles lost their soul-mates." Celebrimbor finished.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry, Celebrimbor." Bilbo breathed.

"Why didn't you say anything to us? Why did you let us think the worst?" Turgon wanted to know.

"We were ashamed. We took that damned oath. Feanor was dead, so what was the point?" Maglor responded.

"You're an idiot for not saying something. This calls for a hug." Fingon stated. The surviving family members hugged each other. The truth was finally out. Now they could begin to mend fences.

* * *

Thorin and Bilbo were alone in their tent. It was after everyone had eaten and went to sleep.

"I wonder if your nephews and Gimli have also time traveled." Bilbo mused. The younger trio had also been acting so strange.

"I would ask, but they'd always worm themselves out of the conservation." Thorin responded.

"Let's wait until Mirkwood to corner them." Bilbo suggested.

"Okay. We should get to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." Thorin said. They kissed one last time. Bilbo turned over and Thorin spooned him as he pulled up the covers.


	7. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the kids to their own devices has humiliating consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised. BHA will be updated next. By the way, since we decided to put WaP on hold for now. Ch 9 will be posted after the followup to Phantom is posted.

The company stopped in Lothlorien. Lothlorien was an immense forest near the Misty Mountains. When the company arrived they were promptly greeted by Celeborn.

"I have guests that would love to see the elves." he smiled.

* * *

The elves met the guests Celeborn had mentioned. They were some of their lost relatives. The family members hugged each other in joy.

"Why is Celegorm quiet about the fire, Maedhros?" Aredhel asked. Dying had changed her outlook and she desperately wanted to know the answer to a question that had haunted her for so long. But the fair-haired elf was being strangely silent on the topic. He in turn had shut down his own brothers when they tried to answer her questions.

"We never agreed with Feanor on burning the ships." Maedhros answered.(1)

"We found out what really tore the family apart. If I ever see Feanor again, he will never forget who I am." Fingon seethed. He was still livid about Feanor's murder attempt on Maedhros. Seeing Aredhel's confusion, Turgon explained the entire tale.

"And that's what happened." Turgon finished.

"I'm so happy that we weren't betrayed." Aredhel was relieved.

"Who's the little boy with Aredhel?" Fingon asked. Everyone looked at the toddler clinging to the brunette female.

"This is Maeglin." Turgon responded.

"But he doesn't remember anything after the age of 3. Eol didn't give him the name Maeglin until he was 12, so he won't answer to it. He will only answer to the name I gave him, which is Lomion." Aredhel warned.

"Oh," Fingon nodded.

"So he doesn't remember us?" Turgon asked.

"No." Aredhel answered. Meanwhile, Curufin had finally overcome his shock at his son's current age.

"I'm never letting you of my sight ever again." he vowed.

"Why are all of you so protective of me?" Celebrimbor moaned in dismay.

"Because you're the second youngest now. Ereninion will also be watched." Caranthir replied.

"My father and brothers was the same way towards me and Argon. My cousins also were just as bad where Galadriel was concerned." Aredhel smiled.

* * *

 Fili and Kili had a minute to talk.

"What do you want to talk about so badly?" Kili asked his brother.

"Why is Gimli so protective of Frodo?" Fili asked.

"No idea. It just happened all of sudden." Kili replied.

"Could he be a time traveler?" Fili wanted to know. The duo were unaware that Thorin and Bilbo were eavesdropping on them.

"I thought it was just us and some others that came back." Kili responded.

"You did what?!" Thorin bellowed as he emerged from his hiding place with Bilbo in tow.

* * *

 Narvi and Celebrimbor managed to meet up with Gimli, Kili, Frodo, Ereninion, and Lomion. They had questions to ask and they wanted Lomion to meet his playmate and cousin.

"How did you get away from your family?" Narvi asked the others.

"My dad and uncle are busy helping Dwalin." Gimli replied.

"Same, Dori is losing it." Kili informed the others.

"I handed Uncle Celegorm over to Aredhel then ran for it. Uncle Caranthir and Dad also have to answer questions from Uncle Maglor and Uncle Maedhros." Celebrimbor replied.

"Who is that?" Lomion asked.

"Lomion, those two are Frodo and Ereninion." Celebrimbor explained.

"Hi!" Lomion beamed. The kids giggled and waved hi. While the teens and young adults were busy talking, the young kids wandered off to play. The kids found the library and was exploring the place. They found a dusty book titled Kama Sutra. The book's pages were covered in dust. There was a lot of writing the kids did not understand. There was also vivid pictures.

"Why are these people naked?" Frodo wrinkled his nose.

"Maybe Mama or Celebrimbor knows?" Lomion suggested. The kids hurried out with the book. They found Celebrimbor and Narvi and showed them the book.

"What is this?" Ereninion asked. Celebrimbor took the book and looked inside, his eyes went wide. He handed the book to Narvi. After the dwarf flipped through the pages, he promptly slammed the book shut.

"Did you kids look in this book?" Celebrimbor gasped. When the kids nodded, both preteens turned white. They were so dead.

* * *

 The company sat down to dinner with Celeborn and the other elves. Dinner was very awkward. It took the kids speaking to break the uneasy silence.

"Where do babies come from?" Ereninion asked. Some food were spat out. As everyone gasped.

"And you said we were bad." Kili smirked. Ori promptly slapped him on the head.

"Now I understand how my parents felt." Fingon sighed.

"The book, Kama Sutra said something about it." Frodo mentioned. The adults began to yell. Ori's eyes were wide and round.

"You don't want to know. Take my word for it." Celebrimbor whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Maedhros asked his traumatized nephew.

"Celegorm gave him the talk. He hasn't been the same." Curufin explained. Aredhel glared at Celegorm, as he cowered. Caranthir smirked as he took a sip, revenge was sweet.(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I never could see Maedhros agreeing to betray his childhood friends. So in this uni he refused to fold so easily. Someone else torched the ships.  
> 2) Maglor and Caranthir are married in this uni. Caranthir had to put up with serious teasing from his brothers about being 'whipped.' So he is enjoying Celegorm's predicament greatly.


	8. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument gets the company locked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 will be posted tmw.

Legolas and Tauriel were talking.

"Do you remember what happened before we were sent back?" Legolas asked his friend.

"Yes, I do." Tauriel responded.

_Tauriel had been called in to talk with the Valar. When she arrived, she was shocked to see a familiar face._

_"Legolas? What are you doing here?" she said in shock._

_"I don't know. I just died a moment ago." came the glum reply._

_"We brought you both here. Our mission for you can change your fate and your friends'." Mandos explained._

_"Is Gimli going, too?" Legolas wanted to know._

_"Who's Gimli?" Tauriel asked in interest. Legolas blushed furiously and declined to answer._

_"Go back and fix what went wrong, and you both will have happiness." Manwe said._

The two elves snapped out of their memories in time for a guard to turn up with a report.

"We found a group nearby. We should check it out." the elven guard said.

* * *

 The company was escorted to the main room. Thranduil, Legolas, and Tauriel were waiting. Thranduil immediately recognized Maedhros and his hackles arose.

"How dare you bring him to my kingdom!" Thranduil shouted.

"Watch your tone, elf!" Thorin growled.

"You're one to talk, I heard about your betrayal of your allies. Didn't Thingol's downfall teach you anything?" Maedhros added.

"Don't you dare mention his name!" Thranduil screamed angrily. The duo instantly went at it, hurling insults left and right. While the company, Legolas, and Tauriel stared in disbelief and shock. After several minutes of arguing, the company was then seized. They were dragged into the lower levels and thrown into the dungeon.(1)

* * *

 Maedhros seethed as he sat in the cell. Fingon was by his side, trying to calm him down.

"Why do you and Thranduil hate each other?" Balin asked in confusion. He had thought Thorin was the only one with a grudge. Maglor and his brothers exchanged glances, before Maglor sighed and started talking.

"It started with the Battle of Unnumbered Tears." Maglor began.

 _The Union of Maedhros had planned to meet Morgoth in battle. The purpose of the battle was to decide the fate of the war, and hopefully to fulfill the oath. Dragons and creatures wrecked havoc on the battlefield. Maedhros, Fingon, and Turgon_ _led their armies into battle. Their brothers were also participating along with Men and Dwarves._ _Sadly, they were shorthanded because Orodreth and Thingol had refused to send help. The fighting was underway when they were betrayed. Maglor sprang into action and cut down the betrayer. Elsewhere, Fingon was murdered by balrogs. Due to the betrayal, Maedhros was unable to reach his beloved's side in time. After the battle ended, Maedhros fell to his knees and screamed his grief when he saw Fingon's lifeless body._

"Since then, Maedhros hated Thingol and blamed him for the loss of his love. That's the main reason why Maedhros went along with Celegorm and Curufin's idea to attack Doriath." Maglor finished. Turgon's eyes went wide, while Celebrimbor was staring at his father and uncles with dawning horror.

"Thranduil comes from Doriath. He was close friends with Thingol." Caranthir explained.

"Orodreth had solid reason to refuse, I'll grant him that. However, Thingol has ZERO excuses. Finrod's death was his fault in the first place." Curufin huffed.(2) They looked at Fingon and Maedhros, seeing the love between them. They could only imagine themselves losing that. The very thought was terrifying.

* * *

 Legolas and Tauriel snuck into the dungeon to see Gimli and Kili. Gimli smiled when he saw his love.

"I'm so sorry for my father!" Legolas apologized as he held Gimli's hands.

"Do not apologize for him. You did nothing wrong." Gimli reassured his worried husband. (3) Meanwhile Tauriel went to Kili. When Kili saw her, his face lit up. His smile grew wider as she rushed towards him.

"Tauriel, my love! I have missed you." he said.

"I'm so glad we weren't the only ones sent back." Tauriel smiled at her soul-mate.

"Uncle Thorin, Bilbo, and Fili traveled back, too." Kili said. Tauriel looked at the other cell to see the couple and Kili's brother.

"Who else was sent back?" she asked herself.

* * *

 The elves were talking when Ereninion, Lomion, and Frodo came looking for their parents.

"May we help you?" Legolas asked the small children. Why did one of them seem so familiar?

"Where are our parents?" Frodo asked. Legolas and Tauriel instantly knew who they were looking for. So they took them down to the dungeon to see their families. The kids were sad that they couldn't be wrapped in their parents' arms.

"Do you have any ideas how to escape?" Tauriel asked Bilbo and Thorin. She knew they had to get the group out fast, the palace wasn't safe for small children.

"Same way as before. Give it some time and then we can bypass the guards." Bilbo replied distractedly. He was too worried to notice his slip. Luckily Legolas was too preoccupied with wondering how Frodo had ended up in the past too as well. He hadn't even been born yet! They started to plan their escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I wanted to have someone else get into an argument with Thranduil for once.  
> 2) I actually read the entire thing, and Thingol sent Beren after the Silmarils in the first place! Finrod went with Beren because he made a promise. So yes his death can definitely be laid at Thingol's door!  
> 3) Yes I went there, more on that in future chapters, and the sequel.


	9. Confession in Laketown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the company spills their biggest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Sorry for the delay, but writing the chapters seems to be taking me longer than usual.

The company escaped with assistance. Legolas and Tauriel helped get them out of the cells and into the free world. The kids were put into barrels filled with straw to soften the ride. The barrels were drifting down the river when the group ran into orcs. The orcs swung axes at the company. They retaliated with swords. The group fended them off long enough so they could get back into their barrels and out the now open gate.

* * *

 The company went through a turbulent journey of getting to Laketown. Finally, after an eternity of rushing water and cramped spaces, they got to their destination. Laketown was bustling with life. It was close to the mountains and built on top of the water. After the barrels came to a complete halt, Legolas and Tauriel let everyone out. The elfings were extremely unhappy. Frodo promptly dashed to the nearest bushes and threw up.

"No more, Mama." Lomion whimpered. Aredhel was trying to console her young son.

"Let's get inside and then dry off." Bilbo suggested.

* * *

The company was getting clothes from a merchant when they saw Bard. His friends were twins with red hair.

"Welcome to Laketown." the merchant said to the group. Bard looked over and saw the group. The twins saw their siblings and they ran towards each other. They met in the middle and hugged each other.

"We can give you rooms to change in. Follow me." Bard said to the company.

* * *

 After everyone had changed and dried off, the children were sent off with Bard's children.

"I am Thorin. This is Bilbo and we have a son named Frodo." Thorin began. As if on cue, the others also introduced themselves.

"We, and some others traveled back to this time." Bilbo added.

"Smaug isn't the only enemy to defeat. We defeated him and another one, but the toll was too high." Thorin explained.

"Frodo never got to meet his father. Years later, he became the ring bearer. He was to destroy the evil ring." Bilbo recalled.

"I also traveled back." Gimli spoke up. Gloin and Oin's eyes went wide. They and their stunned cousins looked towards Gimli.

"The War of the Ring led to a tragic future. Most of us were dead in that future. We were then sent back here to right the wrongs." Legolas informed everyone.

"Aragorn and his son were executed after Legolas and Gimli were lost in battle." Maedhros mentioned.

"No!" Legolas yelled in grief. His best friend couldn't be dead! Gimli was swearing a blue streak.

"They came from your line, Turgon." Fingon added.

"Damn him, he's still determined to wipe all of us out." Turgon cursed. (1)

"Frodo was a child still during the war. He was barely older than 60." Gimli revealed after he had wound down.

"He could've been seriously hurt." Thorin wasn't happy about his baby boy putting himself in danger.

"He volunteered, leading up to Gimli deciding on the spot that he is going along to guard him. And that is how the Fellowship was formed." Legolas replied.

"He sounds just like Kili." Balin groaned.

"We were sent back to kill Morgoth among other things." Fingon revealed.

"We will fix our endings so they may be happy." Maedhros finished.

* * *

 Azog and Bolg met with a mystery figure.

"We are gaining on them, so we need to take action." Bolg was saying.

"What do you suggest?" the mystery shadow stated.

"We should attack their shelter. They were heading to Laketown." Bolg suggested.

"Gather the men. We need to move quickly." Azog declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) It's canon that Morgoth wanted all of Finwe's bloodline dead. So he went after Aragorn and his son. In this uni, he was unaware that Maglor was still on Middle Earth. Because the events with him and Maedhros happened after he was banished to the void.


	10. To Kill Smaug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company and Bard get with their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Sorry if it is too short, it's mostly a filler chapter.

Bard was speaking with the company.

"I don't want my kids anywhere near that beast. I don't want their childhood memory to be of that vile beast." he stated.

"We agree. No child should have to see it." Bilbo agreed.

"Let's trap him in Dale and defeat him there." Thorin suggested.

"That idea sounds excellent. I will join you. He has taken my relatives' life." Bard responded.

"Who will stay with the kids? We cannot leave them on their own, but again we cannot bring them along. It is too dangerous." Elenwe wanted to know.

"Who is willing to stay with them?" Maedhros questioned.

"Ori can stay with the children." Nori volunteered his baby brother. Dori looked relieved, he really didn't want his baby brother anywhere near the wyrm.

"There are six kids! I'd need help!" Ori protested. He knew that being a scribe; his chances of defeating a dragon was low. But still, 6 kids were too much!

"Nine. Celebrimbor, Narvi, and Gimli are physically underage, so they also have to stay here." Thorin stated.

"Can I stay behind?" Elenwe asked. Several elves and dwarves also volunteered to stay. Ori let out a sigh into pure relief.

"You can stay behind. Now let us prepare so there is no error." Thorin stated.

* * *

Tilda showed Ereninion, Frodo, and Lomion around. She took them down to tour the forge. Afterwards, she went to the market to see the goods. Lastly, they stopped at the docks.

"We get some of the best fish from here. We take it and trade it with the elves of Mirkwood." Tilda explained.

"Can we help the fisherman?" Frodo asked.

* * *

 Bard, Curufin, and Thorin went to the forge to find black arrows. They slammed down a large bag of coins.

"We want all the black arrows." Thorin stated. The blacksmith stared at the kings slack-jawed. No one had ever asked for such an odd order before! Eventually, they got their arrows and returned to Bard's house.

* * *

 Nori and Caranthir were shopping for food. When they ran into Alfrid and the Master. They were browsing through the vegetables.

"Hello, you two." Alfrid smirked. Nori all of sudden had a sinking feeling.

"What are you doing here?" the Master demanded suspiciously.

"Just getting food for the trip home." Caranthir bluffed. He was a master at evasion and getting everyone out of messy jams.  After they finished paying for their food, Caranthir grabbed Nori and they scurried off.

* * *

 The company sat down to enjoy dinner with Bard and his family. The meal was fish, vegetables, and berries. They talked over their delicious meal. They enjoyed it.

"To our safety and well beings." Thorin announced as he made a toast. Everyone chorused back their replies and drank. They settled in to finish eating.


	11. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The largest threat comes after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10 as promised. Sorry if it is kinda short, but it is more of a filler chapter. Ch 11 will be posted right after.

Bard followed the company as they left for Erebor. The journey would take three days at most. The kids pouted as their parents left.

"Don't pout. Your face will get stuck that way." Bilbo chided. As the adults left, Gimli got an evil idea, he whispered something to the kids. All of sudden Ori and Maglor were swamped with questions.

"Where does babies come from?" Frodo asked the horrified duo. The duo glared at the unrepentant Gimli. Celebrimbor went pale while Narvi tried hard not to laugh.

"You have been spending a bit too much time with Kili." Ori declared.

* * *

When the parents left, the caretakers had their hands full. Elenwe, Amras and Amrod were trying to distract the older kids. While Ori and Maglor struggled to take the toddlers' minds off the origins of babies. Gimli had escaped with the other 'preteens'.

"Why did you do that?" Narvi asked.

"Payback for leaving us behind." Gimli replied.

"Our parents and guardians are so protective!" Celebrimbor agreed.

"I wish that they would realize that we're not babies." Gimli declared.

* * *

The company snuck into the secret door of Erebor. Bilbo and Maedhros split away from the others to get to the throne room. They searched through the room, finally coming upon the Arkenstone. It was white and glittered in the light.

"Oh my God!" Maedhros whispered into horror. He knew this gem all too well.

"Keep it down. We need to get moving or we'll end up facing the same fate upon again." Bilbo warned in a whisper. Then the duo started to move towards the exit.

* * *

Bolg and his troops finally found Bard's house. They were able to get into his home. Ori, Armas, Amrod, and Maglor were occupied fighting several orcs. While Elenwe, Bain, and Sigrid had armed themselves with household equipment and kept the remaining orcs at bay. The preteens had stationed themselves in front of the terrified younger children. In the end, the orcs were driven away.

"What were they here for?!" Bain exclaimed as they watched the orcs scamper away.

"Nothing good." Ori spoke grimly.

* * *

 Maedhros and Bilbo snuck out of the throne room swiftly. Smaug was stirring. The awake dragon smelt an elf leaving his lair.

"Who dares to disturb my sleep?" Smaug rumbled. The duo started to run, fleeing out the doors. Smaug roared loudly and crashed through the doorway. He started following the scent.

"I will get you, elf. You will face dragon fire." the drakon promised as he searched for his prey.


	12. Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company begins to save Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.  
> We're getting near to the end.

The company prepared their trap. Thorin was hatching a plan.

"We need to trap him somewhere he can't escape from." he started.

"We can try an abandoned place Where is there no civilization?" Balin suggested.

"What about Dale?" Nori pondered.

"We'll need a decoy." Bombur warned.

"I'll go." Legolas volunteered. So the elven prince left to lure the dragon. While the company went to Dale to prepare. Once there, the group went about setting their trap. Then Legolas got into place. A few minutes later, Smaug came roaring through the entrance. The company immediately sprang the trap. A moment later, Smaug was trapped in the pond close by. The fire drake couldn't swim and he frantically splashed around trying to get out of the shallow water. They'd did it. They had trapped the dragon and beaten fire.

* * *

 The company surrounded Smaug, as the dragon raged furiously. They were keeping their distance, however to protect themselves. The archers stepped forward. They were ready for Smaug. They prepared their bows, then aimed and fired, shooting their black arrows. Bard lined up his arrow perfectly, finding the weak spot and hit dead on. Smaug fell over dead.

"Thank Gods! We killed the beast!" Dwalin cheered as he grabbed Nori and kissed him. The company were cheering, as they exchanged hugs and back slaps.

"Yes." Bilbo agreed. Smaug the Terrible was dead and there had been no casualties this time around.

* * *

"Let's begin to clean up. We need to get a head start." Thorin suggested to the others. The company started to clean up as Bard sent messenger birds to the kids. 3 days later, the kids arrived with their babysitters. The kids instantly ran towards their parents while Ori and the others were reunited with their loved ones. Kili looked at his uncle. He knew what was coming next.

* * *

Thranduil stalked into Laketown. Alfrid spotted the elf.

"How are you, King Thranduil?" he asked.

"Where is the Master?" Thranduil gritted out, as he tightened his grip on his sword. Alfird scurried away, only returning when he had found the Master.

"What is it, Thranduil?" he asked.

"We need to deal with those dwarves and hobbits." the elven king stated as he got right to business. The pair left and walked away from the people around. They needed to speak privately. Meanwhile, Gandalf had finally caught up to the company. As he greeted his friends, he had bad news for them.

"Trouble is coming. Thranduil is angered by your escape." he warned.

"We must stop him!" Legolas exclaimed worriedly.

"It will get worse." Kili mumbled drawing strange looks.

* * *

 Dain arrived at Erebor. His troops were behind them. He met with his cousin Thorin so they could introduce him to their allies.

"What do you mean it will get worse?" Dwalin demanded.

"Wait and see, we will find out soon." Fili responded. The others were discussing ways to cause delays and ruin Thranduil's plan. Tauriel and Legolas were coming up with possible ideas.

"Bard went to speak with some friends. He wants more allies." Amrod mentioned.

"We can talk soon. Let us help you rebuild." Dain suggested. Thorin nodded then they started to lead their guests inside the mountain.


	13. Fighting the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company takes on the orcs and Goblins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the BotFA chapter. This is the last chapter for now, the remaining chapter and epilogue will be posted next week, I promise.  
> Ch 1 for Captain's Crow will be posted right after this.

The allies had arrived and they got right down to training. The Dwarves worked hard to get them ready. Thorin was speaking with Dain. He needed to bring him up to speed.

"We left the children behind at Bard's house. Our group then rushed into Erebor to fight Smaug the terrible. After capturing him, our archers shot him down. Bard delivered the deadly blow." Thorin related.

Meanwhile Kili was going over plans with Tauriel and Legolas when a scout arrived. She walked up to Kili and bowed.

"Orcs and Goblins have united, Prince Kili. They are marching to Erebor." she spoke. Kili thanked the messenger before excusing himself. He rushed to Dain and his uncle so he could tell them the bad news.

"Uncle, the orcs and Goblins are united and on their way here!" he shouted.

"No! That makes this even more dangerous!" Thorin exclaimed in horror. Upon finding out the bad news, Men, Dwarves, and Elves realized they had to work together to combat the deadly threat. To make certain things went smoothly, Legolas took over as leader temporarily, while Bard took control of the Men army. The large united army marched into battle, ready to risk their lives.

* * *

The armies met on the battlefield. The three armies began to fight their enemies. The elves shot arrows at their enemies, while some fought side by side with Men and dwarves alike using their swords. Dwarves wielded swords, battle axes and various kinds of weapons. They wore chain-mail and plated armor and helmets. The armor varied in color from gold to silver.

The battle was gruesome. Blood was split by both armies. Dwalin and the other troops fought to defend Kili and Fili. While Maedhros and Thorin fought Azog. Turgon and Curufin were covering them. They weren't about to make the same mistake as last time and leave the heirs of Durin at Azog's nonexistent mercy. They was unaware that Gandalf had made some calls for help. Half-way in the battle, Fili had been heavily injured, Kili was disarmed. Bolg was towering over him holding his battle axe. As he began to swing help arrived in the form of Beorn and his elf companion. Beorn shifted into a bear and instantly attacked Bolg. The bear then began to maul Bolg. While Bolg was meeting his fate, the elf was helping Kili and his brother.

"My sister sent us to help." the elf said to the brothers. Several elves were staring at the newcomer in a mixture of disbelief and joy.

"Sister?" Kili asked.

"You may know her as Galadriel. My name's Finrod." the elf responded.

Meanwhile, Bolg was in serious trouble. The giant orc had tried to fight Beorn off but the bear shape-changer was vicious. Eventually he succumbed to his various wounds and died. Azog roared in rage when he saw his son go down. Seeing his chance, Thorin stabbed the albino orc through his chest. Thorin then let out a battle cry, signaling the death of both Azog and Bolg.

* * *

In Erebor, the kids had been made to stay behind. The battlefield was no place for a child. The kids were staying in a makeshift hut in Erebor. They were given a few paints and wood to occupy their time. Elenwe was supervising. Sigrid was worried about the army. Several of her friends' fathers were out there fighting for their lives. Her father and some of her new friends were also out there. Seeing her worry, Narvi, Celebrimbor, and Gimli tried to distract her. They would have her try to paint. The boys would even paint pictures of the blue Mountains, Moria in its original glory, their childhood homes and Lothlorien for her. She tried to engage but she couldn't. Sigrid wouldn't be happy until she saw those soldiers back home and safe.


	14. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy won't give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out, the epilogue will be up tmw!:)

Tents were filled to the brim with the injured or dead. The company were crowded in Thorin, Fili, and Kili's tent. The trio being the only ones to have to remain in the tent overnight. The others had bruises and cuts. Thorin had a few injuries. His arm was in a sling, one of his legs was broken, and Bilbo was cleaning his cuts.

"I'm so happy that you are okay!" Bilbo beamed. Fili had a concussion and Kili had bruised ribs.

"Mom will ground us." Kili groaned. Then he winced as pain shot through him, and he abruptly went still.

"Oh no, you're right." Fili breathed. he was looking horrified.

"Your mother would've lost it if she lost both of you guys." Tauriel pointed out.

"We should buy her flowers when she gets here." Kili suggested.

"Yes, let's do that!" Fili replied.

* * *

Thorin and Bilbo were finally alone. The couple cuddled against each other. Thorin had his arms around Bilbo, his head pillowed on the hobbit's chest.

"Are you getting any better, love?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm not hurting as much." Thorin reassured his fiance.

"Good," Bilbo whispered as he kissed his cheek.

* * *

Fingon, Maedhros, and the others were having a reunion with Finrod. They were exchanging hugs while some cried into joy.

"We are so sorry!" Celegorm and Curufin chorused.

"Calm down. It was none of your faults." Finrod assured the worried brothers. It truly wasn't. He had went on the quest despite knowing the possible dangers. If it wasn't for his promise to Beren's father, the latter would have possibly died. Beren had clearly been in over his head. In the end, his cousin, Luthien had been forced to rescue her lover.

"Has the Arkenstone been retrieved?" Aredhel asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah. It's a Silmaril." Maedhros responded.

"What? A Silmaril?!" Celegorm shouted into dismay. Caranthir rolled his eyes while Curufin sighed. All three brothers agreed that they were beyond done with that stupid promise. The promise had been made on the spur of the moment, they had later promptly regretted it. 

"What will we do with it?" Turgon asked.

"We should just destroy it." Caranthir suggested.

"What about the Valar? They could really use it." Elenwe suggested.

"That may work. Besides the reason this mess started in the first place was because Feanor chose to defy the Valar." Maglor pointed out.

"Let's take a vote." Maedhros stated. So they took a vote. The majority wanted to turn it over to the Valar. A moment later, Manwe arrived and was handed the Arkenstone. He thanked the elves, then revealed a surprise.

"We would like to crown Maedhros as High King of the Noldor elves." Manwe stated. Maedhros was stunned speechless.

"I'm what?" Maedhros repeated.

"You're the King now. Thank the Valar!" Turgon sighed in relief. He never wanted the crown again ever! Fingon nodded his empathetic agreement. The burden of having to lead their people was too stressful. Not to mention the paperwork! The latter had an active dislike of politics.

"I don't know what to say. I never thought I'd get here." Maedhros was still shocked.

"Say yes. My brothers will refuse to retake the crown anyway." Aredhel chuckled.

"Fine, I accept. However, I will need a regent, just in case something happens to me and Fingon. Ereninion is too young to take the crown right now. Fingon, you're helping me rule." Maedhros stated as he gave his husband a look.

"So much for my hopes." Fingon mourned.

"Um, I would be regent but I'm really busy with things." Caranthir spoke nervously. The others also declined.

"I was the King before, and I was miserable. So no thanks." Maglor stated.

"Celebrimbor is my first priority, so no." Curufin replied.

"No, I don't want the throne, I have other priorities anyway." Celegorm stated bluntly.

"What priorities?" Aredhel raised her eyebrows.

"You and Lomion for starters. Your happiness is more important to me than some ambitions." Celegorm replied.

"They finally learned there's more important things in life." Maglor smiled.

"Nope!" the twins promptly chorused as they ran away. Finrod chuckled at the twins.

"Looks like I'll have to figure out who to make regent." Maedhros sighed. Manwe smiled as he left with the Silmaril. Lessons learned indeed, their mother and grandfather would be proud.

* * *

Celeborn, Galadriel, and Gandalf met with Gimli and Legolas.

"We have some explaining to do." Gimli began.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked.

"Gimli and I have traveled back in time." Legolas revealed.

"Why were you sent back?" Gandalf said in shock.

"The first dark lord came back." Gimli explained.

"I had a vision so I knew." Galadriel stated.

"Well, you could've said something." Gandalf huffed.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in a vague location, Bolg and Azog's master was seething. He was angered by the failure of his minions.

"They're dead and they have failed me!" Sauron ranted as he stalked around his new hideout. Due to the orcs and goblins' massive failure, he had been forced to change locations.

"I knew this would happen. Good thing, I made a backup plan in case." he mused.

"And this time, you will not fail me." he finished as he looked over his scrolls.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company settles back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue and the final part. But the mission isn't over yet. There is more to come! The prologue for The Fellowship Quest should be out in a week or two. It depends on how much writing I get done before Tues night. Starting next Wed, I'll be out of town.  
> Finally, CC will be updated next. Ch 4 for CC will be posted right after this one.

Dis was smothering her boys into kisses. She kissed their faces and they grimaced. Tauriel giggled lightly at the boys.

"Tauriel, this is my mother, Dis." Kili said when he finally managed to escape his mom's clutches.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dis." Tauriel smiled.

"It's just Dis, dear. Come now, I bet you all are hungry." Dis responded as she started leading the group inside.

* * *

Thorin and Bilbo were bonding with Frodo. The parents and child put together a jigsaw puzzle. They were having fun when Narvi and Celebrimbor turned up suddenly. They were holding a strange box. The box had chains wrapped around it and had also been electrified to lock out intruders.

"Is all of that necessary?" Thorin asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes it is. So Sauron doesn't get his hands on it." Narvi responded as he nodded to the box in Celebrimbor's hands.

* * *

 Gandalf entered Erebor with Bilbo's things. He had just returned from the Shire. He had a wagon filled with furniture, china, silverware, and various other items. Lomion, Ereninion and several dwarflings ran up to him. The elfings were full of questions while the dwarflings looked at the wizard curiously.

"What about the fireworks? Do you have them?" Ereninion asked.

"I have them." Gandalf replied.

"Can you show us them?" Ereninion continued.

"Please!" Lomion begged.

"I can show you them." Gandalf smiled as he held out his hands. He waved his staff, and a firework display started. The elfings and dwarflings were in awe of the fireworks.

* * *

Curufin was in protective! father mode. He was now asking the wary Narvi pointed questions. Celebrimbor was mortified and furious. His uncles wasn't helping any! Celegorm and Caranthir were falling over in laughter. In a desperate attempt to move the spotlight off both he and Gimli, Kili had outed Narvi and Celebrimbor.

_"Why are you looking at us?" Gimli glared at the dwarves and elves around him._

_"Elves and dwarrows rarely get along. So falling in love with an elf would earn you some notoriety." Dwalin explained._

_"We're not the first ones!" Kili pointed out._

_"What do you mean?" Nori asked._

_"They're together! As in, together as a romantic couple!" Kili pointed at Celebrimbor and Narvi._

_"Ori found love letters and documents proving it." Fili shrugged._

_"Keep me out of this!" Ori immediately protested from his seat._

_"They're what?!" Curufin flipped out. Then all the hell broke loose._

"I'm going to kill Kili!" Celebrimbor growled as he went to rescue his lover from his overprotective father.

* * *

 Fingon and Maedhros were spending time together. The couple were being sappy as they cuddled close in each other's arms. Fingon kissed Maedhros.

"It's good to be home safe." Maedhros mumbled against Fingon's lips.

"Agreed." Fingon smiled against his beloved's lips.


End file.
